The Road Home
by Pysche
Summary: COMPLETE The gang are all grown up and paired off, all except for Yugi. Until Mokuba comes home from college a little different than Yugi remembered him. MokubaYugi
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Road Home

Author: Pysche

Rating: PG (for brief mentions of sex)

Pairing: Yugi/Mokuba, mentions of Seto/Yami

Status: 1/1 Complete

Summary: The gang is all grown up and pairing off – all except for Yugi, that is. But when our favorite little spiky-haired short guy is commissioned into picking up Mokuba from the airport on one of his visits home from college, he realizes the younger Kaiba is all grown up too. And just a little flirty.

A/N: Written for the different pairings challenge for the Kokoro no Yami group. (The challenge was to write a pairing you'd never done before.)

* * *

It would have been easy, in the long run, to marry Anzu. Easy and reassuringly normal for Yugi Mutou to fall in love with the pretty and caring girl-next-door who had been one of his best friends for over ten years. After all, what was more predictable than that? But at the age of twenty-five, Yugi had yet to find anything normal in his life and certainly nothing predictable – unless one counted the fact that his hair would stand up at least a third of his height, short of anything but super-gluing it to his head or shaving it off entirely. 

After all, by the time Yugi was seventeen his best friend was a reincarnated Egyptian pharaoh who shared his body and had lost count of how many times he saved the world. That didn't exactly fit into the girl/boy next door storyline.

So really, it shouldn't have come as a surprise that now Anzu was engaged to their mutual friend Honda, and our hero had yet to even feel attraction to, much less fall in love with, a single person in his life. All the people who had been betting for the spiky-haired young man to marry his childhood friend – which, to be honest, were only Yugi's grandfather and some friend of his from college who had never even met Yugi – had to admit defeat. Yugi's life just wasn't that simple.

He had the sneaking suspicion that he was gay.

Not that he had been attracted to men – he hadn't been attracted to _anyone_, and any attempts at self-love had merely been for pleasure purposes and hadn't conjured any romantic images – but after his lack of reaction to Anzu, Yugi had to wonder. Surely if he'd liked girls, he would have at least thought of her that way at least once during his lifetime… but he hadn't. It was rather disappointing.

Plus, Yami was gay.

Yami, the reincarnated pharaoh, the other half of his soul – though thankfully not sharing a body with Yugi anymore – had been with his former rival Seto Kaiba for almost five years. Though Yugi was _definitely_ not attracted to Kaiba, when the two of them started dating Yugi had to wonder. If Yami was the other half of his soul, and he preferred men, what did that mean about Yugi? Was Yugi's half straight or bent?

How much alike _were_ they, in the end?

* * *

"Kame Game shop, Yugi speaking." 

"Hello, Aibou. Can you spare a moment?"

Yugi glanced around the empty store, rolling his violet eyes. "It's ten o'clock on a Thursday morning, Yami. Not exactly peak hours for a game store. What's up?"

The former spirit chuckled. "I had hoped that was the case. Aibou, I need you to do a favor for me. Can you get away from the store for an hour or so?"

"Well…" Yugi hesitated. "Jii-chan hasn't felt up to running it by himself, lately; in fact, he's taking a nap right now. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to close, just for an hour."

"Would you?" Yami asked, sounding relieved. "I would never ask if it weren't important."

"Yeah, I can do that," Yugi replied, already flipping the sign on the door to the 'Closed' position. "What do you need me to do?"

"You know Seto and my anniversary party is tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Mokuba is coming home from college for the weekend, and someone needs to pick him up at the airport, but Seto's working and he doesn't let me drive his cars anymore, since I wrecked that Ferrari…"

"Why don't you just send the driver after him?"

"The limo driver took the day off because of some family emergency, and I can't just send a security guard to pick up Mokuba. He'd feel like no one missed him if none of his friends met him at the airport, and then he wouldn't come home as much and Seto would be so upset…"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Alright, you made your point. I'll go get him."

"Wonderful! Thank you, Aibou. His flight arrives in thirty minutes; you can just take him back here and drop him off."

"Okay. Bye Yami."

"Goodbye." The other hung up, but Yugi stood there thoughtfully a moment, tapping the phone antenna against his chin. He hadn't seen Mokuba in… well, months at least, probably closer to a year. Ever since the younger Kaiba had gone off to college in America two years before he had understandably dropped out of Yugi's circle of friends, spending his time with his brother on the few occasions he flew home to Domino. It was still hard for Yugi to believe that Mokuba was an adult now; he couldn't help thinking of the other as the enthusiastic little eleven-year-old who worshipped his big brother unconditionally.

Yugi chuckled. It would be good to see him again.

* * *

Yugi leaned back against the trunk of his car, adjusting his clothes impatiently as he waited for the KaibaCorp jet to pull in to the airport. He hadn't had time to change out of his work clothes, and still wore the black pants and white button-up shirt, complete with nametag, that was his typical uniform at the game shop. The spiky-haired man felt a little strange greeting Mokuba dressed like this, but he supposed it wouldn't matter, since he doubted the other would be dressed up anyway. 

Yugi shifted awkwardly. But still… he wanted to make a good impression…

He unfastened the nametag and stuck it in his pocket.

Sighing to himself, Yugi shut his eyes for a moment and relaxed against the trunk of his car, letting the cool breeze brush across his face. It was nice to get away from work for awhile; it seemed like work was all he did, lately. There just… wasn't opportunity for much else, now that all his friends were paired off – Yami and Kaiba, Honda and Anzu; strangely, even Bakura and Malik were a couple… though a bizarre, psychotic one. And Yugi couldn't just tag along with them all the time, though none of them minded on the rare occasions the violet-eyed male would play third wheel. It was just too strange, too awkward and uncomfortable for Yugi, and he never had fun at all unless he could pry one of his friends away from their partner long enough to spend time with him alone.

It made Yugi realize just how much he was missing.

"Yugi? Hey! Oh my god, how are you!" The sudden high-pitched shout made Yugi's eyes snap open in surprise, just in time to see a tall, slender, raven haired young man run full-speed across the parking lot and suddenly envelop him in a bone-crushing bear hug. "I didn't know you'd be here! Wow, it's so good to see you!"

The man squeezed him tighter and Yugi could have sworn he heard something snap. Hopefully it wasn't a rib. "Mokuba?" he squeaked.

"Yugi!" the other repeated cheerfully, releasing him from his death grip and placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders, carefully scrutinizing the shorter male's face. "You look good," he finally said, in a decisive sort of way.

"Um… so do you, Mokuba," Yugi replied. His face felt hot all of a sudden. But it was the truth, Yugi thought to himself. The younger Kaiba had definitely grown up, a _lot_ – he was at least six inches taller than Yugi now – and his wild, bushy hair was tamed, though still long, and gathered into a high ponytail, only a few wisps escaping to fall around his face. Mokuba, always far more casually dressed than his brother, wore broken-in jeans and a gray baseball-style shirt with navy blue sleeves and the logo for some American company, 'Old Navy,' printed across the chest.

"It's good to be home," Mokuba commented, grinning. "Are you the only one here? Where are Nii-sama and Yami?" As he spoke, the raven-haired male motioned for one of the attendants to bring his bags to Yugi's car.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba. Kaiba had to work and he won't let Yami drive anymore."

"Ooooh," the other replied, nodding in understanding. "Don't blame him. Oh well, no matter. Two's company, as they say." He winked broadly.

Yugi's face suddenly felt hot again. "Right. Well… ah… Come on, if you've got all your luggage I'll take you home."

Mokuba nodded and tossed his bags into the trunk, whistling amiably. A few minutes later the two of them were on the highway, sitting in – at least for Yugi – an awkward silence. The violet-eyed male snuck a glance at the other, noticing the bright grey eyes and pleasant smile lighting up Mokuba's features as he stared out the window at familiar landmarks. A few shimmering raven strands escaped from Mokuba's ponytail as he turned to look at Yugi.

Yugi snapped his head back toward the road.

"It's really great to be back in Domino. College is fine, but there's nothing like coming home… being with the people you love," Mokuba said quietly, and for some reason Yugi's heart beat a little faster at the words. "I'll be finished with college in a year, did you know that? I took some extra classes and went during the summer so I could finish quicker. Then I'm moving back home; I'll work for KaibaCorp and go to graduate school here."

"I'm sure your brother will be thrilled to have you back."

Mokuba laughed. "Nah, he'll be disappointed that he and Yami won't be able to screw all over the house anymore."

"That's more than I wanted to know, Mokuba," Yugi groaned, making a face. "I'd rather not think about Yami and Kaiba's sex life."

The younger male just laughed again and settled back in his seat, closing his eyes. "They've been together a long time though, haven't they? Five years… It's hard to believe, though I'm glad Seto found someone who'd put up with him. I don't see how Yami does it; I couldn't handle someone as stubborn as my brother, that's for sure. Like, with my last boyfriend—"

Yugi suddenly ran over the curb, the car behind him honking as he swerved back into the road. "You're gay?"

Mokuba just blinked at him for a moment before laughing. "Is it that big of a surprise, Yugi? Runs in the family, I suppose. Though I'm actually bi. But… well, I do prefer men, so I don't know. I don't like labels." He shrugged.

Yugi laughed, a little shakily. "Oh. I'm sorry, it just… took me by surprise, I guess."

"No problem," the other replied as a smirk crept over his cheeks. "So, what's your story, then? You and Anzu a couple?"

Yugi reddened, shaking his head. "No… She's engaged to Honda now, actually."

"Really? That's a surprise. You got a girlfriend then?"

"No…"

"Boyfriend?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay, take it easy!" Mokuba laughed, lifting his hands in apology. "Meant no offense, I was just curious. You're a cute little thing, after all." He winked and Yugi's entire neck turned bright pink.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he squeaked, in a tone much higher-pitched than he would ever have admitted to.

"It means what it means," the other replied, his grey eyes scanning Yugi's body before returning to his pink face. "You look good."

"Um… thanks?" Yugi chanced a quick look at Mokuba's grinning face before turning his attention firmly back to the road. Mokuba had said that before, just a few minutes ago, in fact; but now it felt different. The first time it had been normal, merely friends greeting each other after a long absence, but now…

Was Mokuba flirting with him?

The younger male stretched, lifting his arms behind his head and letting one settle on the headrest behind Yugi. "So, Yugi, tell me about yourself. What's new with you these days? Obviously it's not your hairstyle." He tugged lightly on one of Yugi's dark spikes.

"Uh…"

"What's wrong? You seem a little tense." The hand drifted to the nape of Yugi's neck and began massaging. The shorter male stiffened under his fingers and Mokuba squeezed his neck lightly. "Hey, come on. Relax."

"C-could you not do that while I'm driving?" Yugi squeaked. Mokuba merely laughed and shifted his arm back to prop on the seat behind Yugi's head. For some unknown reason Yugi imagined he could still feel its warmth on the back of his neck.

They rode in silence for a while, Mokuba humming under his breath while Yugi's back muscles grew tighter and tighter in his effort not to move a single muscle from his position behind the wheel, not to care about the arm stretched lazily out behind him, and most of all not look at the raven-haired, good-looking, _gay_ man sitting beside him. If he just didn't _look_, then maybe he wouldn't be tempted to…

Tempted to what? Flirt with Mokuba? Hug him? Kiss him? Ravish him and then move to Hawaii where they could spend their lives as a happily married homosexual couple?

Yugi sighed. This was ridiculous; Mokuba was his childhood friend, there was no reason to feel so uncomfortable around him. The other probably wasn't _really_ flirting, anyway. They should be able to carry on a normal conversation, at least…

"I've been working at the game shop most days," Yugi ventured quietly. "Jii-chan's getting older, and he'll probably retire soon. I guess I'll take over when he does."

Mokuba nodded thoughtfully – as Yugi observed from the corner of his eye. "Keeping up with the family business. It's what most of us tend to do, in the end."

"Yeah… if you have a family business, that is," Yugi replied, laughing a little.

Mokuba joined him, but added, quickly sobering, "Don't let that responsibility limit you, though; I'm sure your grandfather would rather lose the shop – or sell it to someone – than have you be unhappy."

Yugi hesitated, biting his lip. "I… Yes, I know. But I've thought about it, and I really love the shop. It's where I grew up. Plus I love games, and it's so rewarding to see children come in for the first time and see their expressions…" He smiled. "Yeah. I'm happy there." They pulled into Kaiba's driveway and Yugi slowed to a stop, putting the car in park and turning to look at his friend.

"That's good to hear," Mokuba murmured, his arm sliding from the headrest to drape around the other's shoulders. "I want you to be happy, Yugi."

A hot, bubbly feeling rose from the pit of Yugi's stomach and spread its joint-numbing warmth throughout his entire body, concentrated in the points where Mokuba's casual arm wrapped around his shoulders. The violet-eyed male had the vague feeling that this was bad, but he ignored it and simply smiled wider.

"Thank you. I—" Yugi started to reply, but broke off at the intensely focused look in the other's eyes. "Mokuba?" he questioned.

"I want you to be happy," the other repeated, his storm-grey eyes continuing to scan Yugi's face.

"I… I want you to be happy too, Mokuba," Yugi responded confusedly. What was this? Was this some strange, awkward kind of flirting? Or maybe a really bad pickup line. Or, perhaps… a really good pickup line? It wasn't the typical 'you're so sexy you must be a horny angel sent to give me a good time' type of drivel that men spouted in order to seduce women – or other men, as the case may be. Mokuba was telling Yugi he cared about him. And Mokuba _was_ a friend… so if Yugi was going to be attracted to someone, why shouldn't it be someone like him?

The dark eyes stopped searching and blinked slowly, a half-smile creeping onto Mokuba's face as he removed his arm from Yugi's shoulders. "Thanks. That means a lot to me," he said softly. "Well, thanks for the ride home." He unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to open the door but Yugi grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Mokuba, wait… I, uh… Um, that is…"

The other raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Yes?"

"Er… Umm…" Yugi mumbled stupidly. He wasn't sure what he was doing, or even what he wanted from Mokuba; all he knew was that he didn't want the other to leave yet, didn't want to end this fragile whatever-it-was that had been building between the two of them. But unfortunately, the spiky-haired male had nothing to say to keep Mokuba in the car.

He sighed. "Never mind."

The look of amusement grew on Mokuba's face, and he shot the other a saucy grin. "What?"

"No, really, it's nothing." Yugi reddened and turned away, gripping the steering wheel once more. "Well, I guess I should get back to work, I'll—"

"Yugi."

Mokuba cut him off and the violet-eyed teen turned his head curiously – only to be surprised by a pair of lips meeting his in a soft, quick brush, almost too slight a movement to even be considered a kiss.

But it was still enough to leave Yugi gaping after him in shock as Mokuba grinned at him and said, "You're coming to my brother's anniversary party tomorrow, right? I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then…" Yugi just stared, so Mokuba laughed and climbed out of the car, calling to one of the attendants at the gate to retrieve his luggage. The raven-haired boy paused at the door to the house, looking back over his shoulder at Yugi. He waved slightly and, numbly, Yugi lifted a hand in return, feeling a smile creep onto his face.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Road Home, part 2

Author: Pysche

Pairing: Mokuba/Yugi

Rating: R; for mild lemon

Status: 2/2 Complete

Summary: Yugi-tachi is all grown up and paired off, except for Yugi. But all this changes when Mokuba comes home on a vacation from college much different from how Yugi remembered him.

A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I was pressured into a sequel so here it is. Hope you're happy Miko. :P

It would have been easy, in the long run, to marry Anzu. For that matter, it would have been easy to marry any girl at all, to settle down like normal twenty-five year olds and have a job, a wife, and 2.5 children. But Yugi's life was never easy, and most definitely never normal.

And, judging by yesterday's events, that was exactly how he liked it.

After those first sparks of attraction, that tiny, barely-there hint of a kiss that made his world turn upside down and inside out, it didn't matter that Mokuba was male, or that Yugi still remembered him as the bushy-haired eleven-year-old who was the only one of his friends actually shorter than him. All that mattered was there was something there, something indescribably wonderful between them that Yugi had to explore.

Nothing, nobody had ever made him feel this way. Nobody. Before Mokuba.

456456456456

"Aibou! Thank goodness you're here. Seto is being such a jerk! I don't care how sexy he looks, I'm about to send him straight to the Shadow Realm."

Yugi made a face at the idea of Kaiba being called sexy before hugging Yami in greeting. "What did he do this time?" Yugi sighed, his taller look-alike crossing his arms across his chest and frowning sulkily.

"He's mad because I sent you to pick up Mokuba from the airport instead of riding along with one of the security guards myself. He's been going on about it since yesterday, even though Mokuba said he didn't mind. I told him it was doubly his own fault, anyhow, since he wouldn't let me drive and if he was so picky about it he should have taken the time off to pick up Mokuba himself. Then Seto said if I wanted to drive I could go get a job and pay for my own car, even though he's said before he'd rather I didn't work and was just being a pain in the…"

But Yugi wasn't listening. He had lost track of Yami's rant as soon as the other mentioned the word "Mokuba," and now while Yami kept talking, getting more and more agitated with each word, Yugi scanned the room in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the raven-haired younger Kaiba. It was certainly stressful, Yugi realized, this business of being attracted to someone. He had spent hours this afternoon getting ready, adding even more eye makeup and flashy jewelry to his usually kinky fashion sense, which tonight consisted of a sheer long-sleeved black button-up shirt over a red tank top and his usual black leather pants and boots.

"…so Seto stomped off to sulk in his office and has been completely ignoring the party ever since." Yami huffed and scowled even deeper, tapping a foot in frustration.

"Uh-huh. Well I'm sure he'll come around," Yugi answered vaguely, craning his neck in an attempt to see around the crowd of people by the punch bowl.

"He'd better! In fact, I ought to march right up there and tell him to get over himself and come down here. He can't ignore his own party! On our anniversary!"

"Uh-huh," Yugi mumbled. "You're absolutely right…"

"Great! Come on, Aibou." Yami grabbed the other's arm and proceeded to drag him toward the stairs.

"What? Where…? Yami, what are you doing?"

"You're coming with me for moral support. Once Seto sees that _you_ agree with me, he'll realize just how much of a jerk he's being."

Yugi's eyes widened. Getting between those two in a fight was the _last_ thing he needed; their arguments were legendary. It would be hard to impress Mokuba with a black eye and a missing tooth or two. "Yami, please… do you really need me…?"

"Aibou, we have to show Seto he's being ridiculous!"

"Oh, no." Yugi planted his feet firmly on the floor, his boots skidding across the carpet as the other dragged him toward the stairs. "You can show him by yourself."

Yami let go of his arm but scowled, narrowing his eyebrows in disapproval. "I'll end up Mind Crushing him," he threatened.

Yugi opened his mouth to reply, but an amused-sounding voice interrupted him. "No, you two will end up having sex and you both know it." The two look-alikes turned to see Mokuba approaching them, absently brushing a few stray wisps of dark hair from his forehead. His hair was in a ponytail once again, and he wore a pair of strategically torn and faded jeans and a light blue long-sleeved button-up shirt, the first few buttons unbuttoned enough to see the white undershirt peeking out underneath. He winked at Yugi, who reddened.

"Mokuba…" Yami said warningly, Eye of Horus starting to glow in the center of his forehead.

"Yami," he replied pleasantly. "Hey Yugi."

"H-hey," Yugi stuttered in response.

"Yami, I need to steal your partner away for a sec. Go on upstairs and make out – I mean make _up_ – with my brother." Mokuba smirked wickedly at Yami, who huffed in indignation but – amazingly – turned and headed up the stairs.

Yugi stared in amazement. "You… that was… how did… I mean… Hey, Mokuba."

The other laughed. "Hello, Yugi." Mokuba then proceeded to stare at him, grey eyes steady and not even seeming to blink, until Yugi began to feel extremely nervous and scuffed his feet on the carpet.

"Uh… so, are you enjoying being home?"

"Very much so." The grey eyes moved at this, sweeping from Yugi's red face to his boots and back again, a tiny smile appearing on Mokuba's face at the end of this motion.

"That's, uh, good… so… um…"

"I'd like to sleep with you. If you don't mind, that is."

"WHAT‼" Yugi's already large violet eyes grew as wide as saucers and his face burned redder than it ever had in his life. That was… surely Mokuba hadn't really… He must have misheard, that was all. This new attraction was playing tricks on his mind. He blinked once; twice; three times, and shook his head. Then he smiled. Yes, he misheard. That was it.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, what did you say?"

"I said, I think we should have sex."

Yugi gaped.

Mokuba gave him a crooked grin and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm just being practical. There's no time for dating and foreplay – well, maybe a _little_ foreplay. But I'm going back to school the day after tomorrow, and I won't be back 'til Christmas. I really like you, Yugi. I don't want to miss this chance."

"But… you can't just _ask_ something like that! That's not how it works!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!" Yugi paused. "Well... maybe not. But yes!"

Hands still in his pockets, Mokuba gave a halfhearted shrug. "I'm not going to force you to do anything. But I promise you'd enjoy it."

"That's not the point!" Yugi took a deep, ragged breath and raked his fingers through his hair, noticing how Mokuba's solemn eyes followed the movement. "I… it's just… how long would it be?"

"Anywhere from five to thirty minutes, generally."

"I know that! That's not what I meant!"

Mokuba grinned. "Yeah, I know." Then it was his turn to look uncomfortable as he shifted, removing one hand from his pocket and reaching for Yugi instead, lightly touching the spiky blond bangs. "It wouldn't be a one-night-stand or anything like that. It… it couldn't be."

Yugi bit his lip, unconsciously leaning in to the other's touch. "And if I said no?"

"I guess I'd just have to live with that."

"…Okay then." Face red as a tomato by this point, Yugi gazed up at Mokuba and nodded.

"Okay what? Okay you will?" Yugi nodded again and Mokuba's entire face lit up, a brilliant grin stretching his handsome features. He hugged the shorter male tightly for a good thirty seconds before letting go and backing away a few steps. "My room is upstairs, the sixth door on the left. Go on up there and I'll get everything ready."

Yugi nodded a third time, his face practically on fire, and Mokuba ran off and disappeared into the crowd.

456456456456

Mokuba had been right, as Yugi knew he would be. The violet-eyed male _did_ enjoy it, every minute of it, though he was more embarrassed than he had ever been in his life. Yugi had tried to push the reservations out of his mind as he trudged up the stairs to Mokuba's room and sat down on the bed, alone, his heart pounding in fear and anticipation. He tried not to worry when Mokuba arrived with condoms and lube and locked the door behind him, a feral grin on the younger male's features.

Yugi tried not to be afraid, but it didn't work. He was still terrified, even when all their clothes were gone and his arms were wrapped around Mokuba's bare back, gripping and scratching as Mokuba's tongue teased his neck and chest and effortlessly drew pleasure from the heated skin. He was afraid as Mokuba raised his head and looked down at him, and Yugi lifted his chin and pressed their lips together in their first real kiss, quickly overtaken by lust and passion and forgotten in the delicious friction of their bodies rubbing together atop the messily strewn sheets.

Yugi was nervous, more than a little nervous, as Mokuba took the bottle of lube and his fingers and stretched him, distracting him with another kiss as he touched Yugi in ways he'd never been before. It hurt. Was this what being gay meant? This burning, stinging pain that Mokuba couldn't prevent no matter how gentle he… oh!

Mokuba touched something inside him that sent white-hot jolts of pleasure racing throughout his body, and Yugi screamed, the sound muffled by Mokuba's mouth still pressed against his. It felt incredible, addictive, and the smaller male writhed against the other's fingers, desperate to feel that white-hot flash again.

Mokuba chuckled. "Are you ready for more?"

Yugi nodded, gasping, all thoughts of pain vanishing – and fear and embarrassment, if not gone completely, at least pushed to the back of his mind to be dealt with later – and twined his legs around Mokuba's waist, wrapping his arms around the other's neck as he pushed a pillow under Yugi's hips. Mokuba positioned himself, petting Yugi's cheek reassuringly once more in the meantime, and then they were thrusting, panting, moving rhythmically together, Yugi's hips lifting to meet Mokuba's with every thrust.

How long it lasted, Yugi couldn't say; all he knew was that sometime in between Mokuba's hand reached between them and brought Yugi over the edge, the younger male following a few seconds later and collapsing on top of him, spent. He lay there on Yugi's chest for a few moments, breathing hard, as the smaller male closed his eyes and trailed his fingers through sweaty raven locks that had fallen from their ponytail.

He had almost fallen asleep when Mokuba finally sat up, crawling over Yugi's chest and planting a firm kiss on the smaller male's lips. "Thank you, Yugi," he murmured.

"Mmm," the other replied simply, a wistful smile spreading across his face as he stared up into Mokuba's deep grey eyes.

Mokuba took a deep breath. "I'll be back at Christmas, you know."

"Yeah…" Yugi agreed, his smile faltering.

"Would you… will you wait for me?"

The smile returned, hesitantly, and Yugi nodded. "Of course I will, Mokuba."

"Good." The raven-haired teen smirked. "Now that that's settled… I think we should have sex again."

This time, Yugi didn't even bother to argue.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**I decided to add one last chapter to this, since it seemed there were still a few unresolved issues with these guys. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

At the age of twenty-six, Yugi Mutou had only ever kissed one person, only ever been with one person, and only ever loved one person. He supposed that it should bother him that his lover was five years younger than him and far more experienced, but it really didn't. Yugi never even had the urge to experiment with anyone else – he was more than happy with what he and Mokuba did and was sure he wasn't missing anything anyway, other than the chance of contracting some nasty disease. It didn't bother him, either, that Mokuba's older brother was Seto Kaiba, an extremely rich and often ruthless CEO with no other family than his adored and doted on younger brother, a man who would most likely murder him if he broke Mokuba's heart.

None of these things mattered to Yugi. What had bothered him, however, was that until today Yugi's boyfriend had been living on the other side of the world.

But now… now Mokuba was coming home, college behind him and international cellphone calls and naughty emails a thing of the past – seriously, it had gotten to the point where Yugi couldn't open his email in public for fear of seeing some indecent picture of his boyfriend – and in less than an hour Yugi was going to pick him up from the airport, where they could begin their lives together as a normal couple who actually lived in the same country as each other.

Was it wrong of him to feel a little nervous about this?

Surely everything would be fine; Mokuba wasn't about to dump him now, after they'd been dating nearly a year and been faithful, even though they were apart. Well… at least Yugi had. Maybe it was different for Mokuba, after all, since Yugi'd never dated – or even _wanted_ to date anyone – before him, but the younger Kaiba, on the other hand, was mature and experienced beyond his years, not to mention breathtakingly gorgeous. He probably had people falling all over him constantly, so how could Yugi expect him to stay happy with a short little gay man with crazy hair? It seemed too much to ask… but Yugi still hoped.

The sound of a car horn blowing outside jerked the spiky-haired male from his depressing thoughts and Yugi glanced out the window to see Kaiba's limousine parked by the curb. Yugi checked his appearance one last time in the mirror – hopefully Mokuba would like this outfit, a plain black t-shirt with a lightweight denim jacket and jeans, though both the t-shirt and jeans were almost obscenely tight and offered a very good view of his rear – before calling goodbye to Jii-chan and running out to the limo where Seto and Yami awaited him.

The chauffer opened the door for him and Yugi nodded his thanks as he slid into the vehicle and into the seat across from the others. "Good morning, aibou!" Yami greeted him cheerfully. "How are you doing?" Yugi's slightly taller look-alike leaned faintly against his lover, who had an arm casually draped across the back of the seat behind Yami's shoulders.

"I'm fine, thanks for picking me up," Yugi replied, his gaze sliding over to Seto, who had a slightly annoyed look on his face and kept tapping his foot against the floorboard.

"It's no problem," Yami responded, and, noticing the direction of Yugi's gaze, added with a roll of his eyes, "Don't mind Seto. He's just impatient to see his brother."

"Oh… Yeah, me too," Yugi said in a small voice, and turned to look out the window.

* * *

The first time Yugi had been with Mokuba, at Seto and Yami's anniversary party, had been completely unexpected but wonderful. The two had ended up missing the entire party, falling asleep instead in Mokuba's bed and not waking up until late the next morning. Yugi had panicked at first, literally falling out of bed in his haste and scrambling to get dressed and out the door before Yami or Jii-chan could catch him or Mokuba could wake up and regret what had happened. 

Of course, Yugi's frantic scrambling had been quite noisy and Mokuba sat up sleepily just as Yugi yanked open the bedroom door. "Yu…gi? Where're you goin'?" Mokuba's gray eyes blinked at him blearily and he yawned, brushing the mussed raven hair from his face.

"I… uh…" Yugi stood frozen in the doorway, his shirt askew and his pants unbuttoned, one boot untied on his left foot and the other still in his hand. "I… that is…"

Mokuba frowned. "Are you leaving?" He pushed the sheets aside and crawled out of bed, not caring that he was naked as he stalked over to Yugi, who backed up a few steps into the hallway at the fierce expression on the other's face.

"Mokuba…"

"Why are you leaving? I thought you said you didn't want this to be a one-night thing." He grabbed Yugi's shoulders, gently at first, then pulling the other close against him and wrapping his arms around Yugi's back.

Yugi rested his cheek in the crook of Mokuba's shoulder and sighed. "I didn't… I don't. But… uh… I never… Um, before yesterday I… uh…"

"You were a virgin?" Mokuba asked, pulling back slightly in surprise and smiling when Yugi reddened and nodded. "Were you afraid I'd changed my mind?" Yugi nodded again and Mokuba smiled. "Yugi, of course I didn't."

He then proceeded to kiss Yugi very thoroughly, lasting several minutes throughout which the smaller male was acutely aware that Mokuba was naked, though he was enjoying the kiss far too much to point out this fact. This scene might have played out for quite some time, if they hadn't been interrupted by a gasp and a cry of "Mokuba! Why are you _naked_?"

Yugi and Mokuba broke apart and turned to see Seto and Yami staring at them, surprise etched across their faces – though Seto's expression verged more on amusement – and Yami stammered out, "Yugi? Did you sleep with Mokuba?"

Seto suddenly burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and laughing even harder when Yami whirled on him and demanded, "What's so funny? Shouldn't you want to protect your younger brother?"

"From _Yugi_?" Seto laughed even harder, if that was possible.

"Really, Yami, you don't have to make such a big deal about it," Yugi mumbled, his face a flaming red.

"Aibou, I want you to be _safe_! You can't let someone take advantage of you like that!"

"I used a condom," Mokuba supplied helpfully. Yugi slapped his forehead.

"But you're only here for three days! What happens when you leave? I don't want Yugi to get his heart broken…"

"I'll be _fine_, Yami," Yugi responded through gritted teeth.

"But…"

Seto interrupted. "If my brother hurts Yugi you can Mind Crush him and if Yugi hurts Mokuba I'll break his legs. Now come on, let's get breakfast. I'm hungry. And for god's sake Mokuba, put some clothes on."

* * *

Yugi smiled at the memory, though when he saw the airport come into view of the window the happy expression faded and he bit his lip anxiously. He almost couldn't believe Mokuba was really coming home. Despite the constant ache to see the other, their long-distance relationship had been easier, in a way, than having Mokuba with him. Because they rarely saw each other they almost never fought, Mokuba's trips home consisting mostly of excitement and a lot of great sex, other than a few heated arguments that were over almost before they started and ended in even more sex. 

So, for the most part Yugi and Mokuba had simply gone on with their daily lives with little change, and both of them knew that when Mokuba came home they would have a lot of adjusting to do. Yugi knew that he was ready for it, was even excited about it, and he thought that Mokuba was, too… but there was still that lingering, niggling doubt that constantly ate at Yugi and made him wonder how much his boyfriend was willing to put up with.

He supposed he had low self esteem.

"We're here, Mr. Kaiba," the limo driver suddenly said, interrupting Yugi's musings. "Your private jet is due to land in fifteen minutes; would you like me to drop you off inside the terminal?"

"No, thank you, if you can find a parking space we'll wait out here," Seto responded. He grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him out to stand by the car as soon as the limo had parked, and Yugi had to smile at Seto's obvious eagerness to see his little brother. Yugi'd always thought it was sweet how close Mokuba and Seto were; no matter how callous the CEO was to everyone besides his brother and Yami, when it came to the people he loved Seto was beyond loyal, even if he liked to tease sometimes.

* * *

"Now, I don't really have any baby pictures of Mokuba, but I do have quite a few stories if you'd like to hear them, Yugi," Seto had said over the breakfast table, once Yugi and Mokuba had appeared, fully clothed and more or less unruffled – Yugi had yet to notice that his shirt was half-buttoned and Mokuba's pants were still unzipped. 

Yugi had eagerly nodded, grinning widely and ignoring the frustrated cry of "Nii-sama!" from Mokuba's seat at his right.

Seto took a leisurely sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair. "Well, when Mokuba was younger he was quite the artist, you know. He'd color on the walls, the furniture, anything he could reach, as soon as he was old enough to hold a crayon. But before that, when he was a baby…"

"Seto, shut _up_!" Mokuba begged, burying his face in his hands, but his brother merely smirked and continued.

"When he was a baby, he'd always try to get his shitty diapers off himself, instead of crying to be changed. Once or twice he actually succeeded, so he'd cover his hands in the stuff and draw all over the carpet."

Mokuba groaned loudly, but apparently Seto's story was over since he took another sip of his coffee and went back to his breakfast. Yugi merely hid a smile behind his hand and said, "If you're still an artist I'd like to see some of your work. But of course I'd prefer it if you'd use different materials."

* * *

The KC jet landed without a hitch fifteen minutes later and Yugi fought the urge to go running after it and greet Mokuba at the door. Instead, he actually took a couple of steps back, behind Yami and Seto, and closed his eyes, counting to ten. When he opened them he could see the familiar dark head climbing down the steps and walking toward them, and his breath caught in his throat. 

It seemed to Yugi that his younger lover only got more beautiful each time he saw him. Mokuba had cut his hair, and now the shiny raven locks were layered to frame his face, the longest bits in the back barely touching his shoulders. He wore jeans, as seemed to be his style especially since spending so much time in America, and a blue-and-white striped button-up shirt untucked and rolled up on his forearms. Mokuba saw them and waved, his smile visible even from this distance, but as he jogged briskly toward them a bout of shyness overcame Yugi and he moved to the side to hide even more behind Yami.

"Nii-sama, Yami!" Yugi peeked out from behind Yami's shoulder at the sound of Mokuba's voice and watched as the brothers embraced, Seto still trying to hide just how pleased he was as he hugged his slightly shorter younger brother.

"How was your flight?" Seto asked, scanning Mokuba's face when they pulled apart.

"Oh fine, fine." Mokuba brushed off the question with a wave of his hand. "I wouldn't care if I had to fly over here in the cargo hold; I'm just glad to be home." He turned his attention to Yami, quirking his eyebrow at the wide violet eyes peering over Yami's shoulder, though he grinned and pretended not to notice when Yugi squeaked and hid even further behind the ex-spirit's back.

"It's great to see you, Mokuba," Yami greeted, smiling, and reached behind his back to pry Yugi's fingers free of his shirt before stepping forward to give the younger Kaiba a hug. He then moved to stand on Seto's other side, leaving Yugi to stand all by himself and fiddle with his fingers while looking at anything but Mokuba.

"Um, hi. Hey, Mokuba," Yugi muttered softly.

"Is that any way to greet your long-lost lover?"

When Yugi glanced up at the question Mokuba was smiling, and that was all the warning he got before he was swept off the ground and into a crushing hug, Mokuba's lips seeking out nearly every bit of exposed skin on Yugi's face for almost a full minute before he was lowered to the ground and kissed thoroughly and properly.

Yugi sighed and rested his cheek against the other's chest. "I missed you," he whispered.

* * *

Yugi remembered the first time Mokuba had come home – after the rather unconventional beginning of their relationship, that is – for Christmas break, when he would be in town for three whole weeks. Yugi hadn't been able to meet him at the airport that day, since he just couldn't get away from the game shop. Jii-chan was in the process of retiring and merely settling a few things – most likely government and tax issues, as Yugi was sure there wasn't anything left he couldn't handle for his grandfather, by this point – before he officially turned the store over to Yugi. 

At any rate, Jii-chan wasn't able to work that day, and of _course_ they had just gotten in a new shipment and Yugi couldn't afford to close the store, since he had a steady stream of customers all day, though he was sure he'd go crazy or make some huge mistake by closing time since the only thing he could focus on was getting to see Mokuba. He'd checked the clock every two or three minutes, wondering what the other was doing and counting down the seconds until he could leave.

It was during a particularly busy rush that Mokuba slipped in. Yugi didn't even notice, he was so occupied with manning the register and talking with the customers, until the last one left, waving goodbye, which Yugi returned with a smile before visibly sagging and letting out a long sigh of relief. Then, just behind him, someone cleared his throat.

"Boo."

Yugi shrieked and nearly fell off his stool but the person laughed and caught him, wrapping warm arms around his chest and burying his face in Yugi's spiky hair. And of course it was Mokuba, it was _Mokuba_ and Yugi nearly thought he would die of happiness at that moment, from the warmth and sweet smell and softness and cool breath on his ear.

"Happy to see me?"

"Always," Yugi whispered. "Always."

* * *

"It seems I'm always coming home," Mokuba murmured later, as he and Yugi lay nude and sated on his bed, having come straight there after leaving the airport. "It's hard to imagine that I won't be leaving again."

"Not unless you take me with you," Yugi mumbled in response. He and Mokuba didn't tend to cuddle after sex, really; it was enough to lay beside each other, sometimes talking and sometimes merely drifting into exhausted sleep. Today Yugi was favoring the exhausted sleep option, and lay sprawled on his back with his limbs everywhere and hair wild and matted against the dark blue sheets. He cracked one eye open enough to glance at Mokuba before closing it again and yawning, oblivious to the intense gaze the other now directed at him.

"Do you really mean that?"

"'Course." Yugi yawned again and attempted to roll over, only to be stopped by Mokuba's hand on his shoulder. "Mmm?"

"Yugi."

The strange tone in the other's voice made Yugi wake up a little and he opened his eyes before rolling onto his side to look at Mokuba. "What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, you know that," Yugi answered, smiling, and leaned in to kiss him but Mokuba stopped him once again.

"Would you want to move in with me?"

Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh… Oh Mokuba, I'd love to live with you. But, um, it's just…"

Mokuba's face fell visibly and his shoulders slumped. "It's too soon, isn't it? I'm sorry… Just forget it, I… Just forget it." He rolled over with his back to Yugi and pretended to be trying to sleep.

Yugi sighed and tugged on his shoulder but the other wouldn't budge, so he crawled over Mokuba and straddled his hips, using all his body weight to force Mokuba onto his back. "Don't be like that, just listen to me, okay?"

The raven-haired male studiously looked away, but he nodded. "It's not too soon. I love you and I'd love living with you, but it'd be too weird to stay here with Yami and Seto. Plus it's too far away from the game shop, and I want to be near to help take care of Jii-chan. So it's not you, okay? I'm sorry, Mokuba…"

He sighed again and lay down on top of Mokuba, resting his cheek on the other's chest. Yugi had figured something like this would happen, that something would go wrong as soon as Mokuba was home to stay. It had seemed too good to be true, to be in a stable, normal relationship – well, a homosexual relationship, but still normal for the most part – so Yugi had enjoyed it while he could, made the best of every moment before he got hurt.

But then long fingers threaded through his hair and Mokuba's chest rumbled under Yugi as the taller male chuckled. "I don't want to live with my brother and his boyfriend, either, you little idiot."

Yugi sat up. "Did you just call me an idiot?"

Mokuba wisely didn't answer. "I didn't – I wouldn't want you to live with me _here_. I've been looking for apartments anyway, and I thought… well, I hoped you'd want to, you know…"

"Oh… Oh, Mokuba…" Yugi'd never heard his boyfriend stumble over his words like that; he'd never heard that tone in his voice, either, or seen that expression in his eyes – he had never seen Mokuba _nervous_ like that before, and Yugi realized that it was because of him. He was important to Mokuba; his answer really _meant_ something to the other male. A warm feeling settled in the pit of Yugi's stomach.

"We're back to that, are we?" Mokuba questioned wryly. "I found a place… Seto bought it for me last month… it's just an apartment, but it's paid for, and it's in the right neighborhood. Well, I mean it's pretty close to your store… though since you live at the store now it's not nearly _as_ close, of course… I just thought that maybe, we could, you know…"

Yugi smiled. "Yeah."

"Yeah? Really?"

When he nodded Mokuba smiled, and Yugi thought he'd never seen such raw relief and happiness in any person's face. At least, until Mokuba rolled Yugi onto his back and proceeded to show him just how happy he was, at which point Yugi promptly forgot that he'd ever been able to think about anything at all, as well as any vocabulary other than his lover's name, which lingered constantly at his lips to be released in a whisper or a scream, whichever was most appropriate at the time.

* * *

--Fin--


End file.
